


火花 【二】

by oyster_sparks



Series: 火花 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyster_sparks/pseuds/oyster_sparks





	火花 【二】

这个月的节目份额录制完毕之后，马东把超级乐迷们喊去喝酒聊天，也谈谈感受和建议。喝了没几口，果不其然，张亚东和马东提到，

「马东，我那段能不能剪掉？」

马东像是预料到了这样的请求，眯起眼，坏笑了一下，

「老张你说呢？即使我同意，你觉得后期和宣传会有任何可能放过这一段吗？」

「唉。马东啊，你这是给我们下套。」

张亚东瞥了吴青峰一眼，吴青峰无奈笑笑。

「下套这个词，用得重了。节目开播前我都和你们说了可以尽量做自己的，流程也一概告知，你们也做了自己了，镜头只是诚实地记录下你们自己的反应。而且这反应，并非是负面的反应。青峰你说是吧？」

马东笑着看青峰，眼神里流露出祈求帮忙解围的求救信息。青峰眨眨眼，看向张亚东。

「亚东老师，你回去后会不会看这个节目啊？」

「不会看。看自己多尴尬。」

「那亚东老师，你介意别人怎么说你吗？」

「与其说不介意，倒不如说我根本不会让自己有那个机会看别人怎么说我。」

张亚东望着吴青峰，好像渐渐明白了什么。

「亚东老师，那就没事了，都过去了。」

马东望着这一切如何收场，喝了口酒，笑笑不说话。心里觉得吴青峰可真是个厉害角色，和节目上自己临时给他出难题一样，总是巧妙化解地刃不见血，于是又开始琢磨着怎么把他请到奇葩说去看看会发生些什么有趣的事情。

这天很快就散去了，因为吴青峰和张亚东都不愿喝酒，尽管是出自不同的原因。吴青峰要保护嗓子，而张亚东讨厌和自己以外的人喝。

吴青峰刚想打电话让助理翔翔来接他，张亚东说，

「青峰你住哪里？我可以送你，我开车来。」

青峰说了个酒店的名字，张亚东表示不绕路。直到两个人在张亚东的车上坐下，彼此才意识到是不是真的到了可以只有两个人在同一辆车上的关系的地步，有些许尴尬，吴青峰红了耳朵。车窗打开了，春夜的晚风流淌进原本闭塞闷热的空间内，张亚东打开了车载播放器，放了一张Charlotte Gainsbourg的《5：55》，尴尬才找到机会一路小跑溜了出去。在Charlotte性感疏离的独白式唱腔里延伸出去，两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着。在如此晦暗的音乐之中找到共鸣的快乐，像是一场不期而遇的共谋。在一个十字路口经停，张亚东瞥到吴青峰趴在车子窗沿上感受风的样子，冒出一阵没来由的渴。他开口，

「要去我那里看看么？」

沉默的五秒钟。吴青峰闭上了眼，

「好啊。」

那里是哪里？看看又是看什么？吴青峰在心里抠起这些模糊不清的字眼，觉得对方竟然如此不带危险气息地发出了危险的邀约。想起他的眼泪，又觉得这个中年男性还是惹人怜爱。

张亚东把车开去了他那个著名的白色房子，现在他的公司开到了别的地方，那里变成了他私人居住的场所。整个一层楼都只有白色的装潢，白色的器物与绿色植物。地下层则是半透光的充满复古童趣感的辽阔的录音室与影音室。他在这里日日夜夜度过充实的孤独。

吴青峰在进门后小心翼翼地观察了大致的布局，想起了自己那个精心构建的家，觉得眼前的人大概真的和自己有某种联结，不过对方在这种事情上的行动力大概更大刀阔斧一点。如果可以的话，如果不受限制的话，谁又不想构筑自己的帕诺拉马岛呢？某方面来说吴青峰与张亚东都是幸运的，都拥有了自己理想的帕诺拉马岛的一个倒影。这个帕诺拉马岛，倒是还不具有官能色彩。

下到地下层，猫在张亚东家里的录音室里好奇地打量个不停，有那么些他见都没见过的乐器，拨弄两下，听听看发出了怎样的音色。

「青峰喝什么？

喝酒么？

我这里该有的都有。」

「啊！想喝。。。

但是不可以。。。马上有演出。。。

能给我一杯温水嘛？」

「好。」

张亚东打开冰箱，看到还有一瓶蓝莓酒。好像和这孩子还挺配？他不喝我喝好了。拿出两个干净的玻璃杯，分别倒了酒和温水。

他把装着温水的杯子放在桌上，自己坐下喝了口酒，酒在喉咙里打了个转儿，逐渐侵入身体，有一种清新的酸涩。真适合夏天啊。

这时候小朋友翻到几张黑胶唱片，说着这张我也有！这张我没有耶。。。叽叽喳喳的像个小麻雀。意识到口渴了回神找杯子。喝了一口水，然后看了看张亚东的杯子，泛出微弱的靛蓝色。

「那是。。。什么酒啊？」

「蓝莓酒。以前去加拿大的时候觉得好喝，带回来的。」

小朋友舔了舔嘴唇，发出一声好像是小动物般的声响。

还真是，可爱。

张亚东抿了一口酒，起身偷袭了吴青峰。

啊～

吴青峰闷哼了一声。这是一个很有节制却丝毫不退却的吻，是蓝莓酒的味道，还混杂着一些烟味。在这个浅尝即止的吻快要消逝前，猫伸出了小舌头想要捞到最后那滴酒，这一捞可是激发了狩猎者的本能，可谁又是猎物谁又是狩猎者呢，说不准。唇齿间纠缠了许久，一双手攀上了对方的后脑勺，另一双手爬上了对方的颈间。这孩子真会吻， 好不容易分开的时候张亚东这么想。小孩搂着他的脖子，把头埋在他胸前，看不到脸。

整个空间只能听到两个人喘气的声音。

接下来怎么办呢？

两个人的心里或多或少产生了这样的疑问。但其实在发出邀请和接受邀请的那个刹那，并不是没有想到会落到这一步。因为对方的存在而口渴，而对方的手上端着那碗汤。这样的关系推波助澜了这一切。


End file.
